Psion Superior: Yuriko Omega
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: After the events of Red Alert 3, Yuriko took a different stance, slowly taking her place as a world's leader in another dimension entirely. When visited by a former Magical Girl and now a powerhouse named Janeth, Yuriko was offered a chance to grow more, to make a bigger reputation than just being restricted to one world alone. The growth of her life and power continues...
1. The Psion Superior

The first thing Janeth thought as this time, was the repeated question that rang in her mind... What motivated her to go to a Japanese palace guarded by advanced infantry in the year 2030? It was near noon in Osaka, Japan. And ever since she shed her identity as a Magical Girl and changed into a mature image of herself nearing the age of 20, she was wearing something casual, still with a white base and a green highlight as a theme for her clothing. She looked at the soldiers guarding the main gate. The whole compound was a mile away from the main roads. She then took something out from her pocket... an ID she would use. One of the infantry guards nodded and the other contacted HQ. Both infantry guards were Russian and were wearing thick armor while they both had medium-sized iron rifles held. The gates opened, sliding horizontally open opposite from each other before she thanked them. Then she walked through the gate.

It was at no time at all she was walking on the palace's front courtyard that she decided to walk on the stone path than step on the grass. Her person of interest would know immediately if the place was given a bad image if there was bad footing involved.

But a chuckle from a young woman's voice in her twenties had another thought to what Janeth perceived of the situation and spoke to Janeth with telepathy. " _Don't be ashamed to step on the grass. You can do that as you wish. Besides… I know why you're here. We'll talk more in my room._ "

Janeth sighed and stopped walking, knowing this was an awkward time for her mind to be peeked into. " _Great. That's a spoiler._ "

" _Never mind. I'd like to take time to hear from you, Janeth. Welcome to my humble abode._ " The voice replied before Janeth felt it left her.

As Janeth bowed to a few female servants wearing kimonos, she was told to head three floors up to see the person of interest. And when she was shown into the room, she was then left alone with an individual as the doors were closed. There was a office casual uniformed woman in her twenties with black hair styled with two long pigtails directed to her front. The same woman was looking out the wide window overlooking what seems to be a city far below. The whole compound was at an elevated spot on the mountains…

Then the young woman decided to turn her head and her body towards Janeth's and half-smiles. "So you know my name, and I know yours, Janeth Maria Ferrano." She then saw Janeth put an arm over the other, remaining silent for the meantime before the young woman continued. "You know me as a Yuriko Omega… a monster made the Empire Of The Rising Sun at one dimension I was from."

Finally, Janeth responded, noting a predictable pause from Yuriko. "Did they cast you out?"

Yuriko then shook her head. "I casted out myself. As soon as the Empire Of The Sun was trying to reach its peak of the Omega Program, I had to leave for a new destiny. I thought I'd find it by silencing my own nightmares. Alas… I even killed someone who was close to obtaining so much more. She was friend… yet she wanted power, same as I do. After I killed her… I decided that being alone was tormenting enough." She looked at two chairs next to an office desk and gestured an open hand to one of the chairs. "It'll take a while to explain."

And several minutes passed of explanations of how Yuriko had psionic talents, which later was being exploited and enhanced by one Dr. Shimada. She had a new objective just before the major deployment of all three superpowers in a great war… to find her sister Izumi. She fought and fought… first the Empire then the Allied forces who once restrained her. She eventually found out of Doctor Shimada's responsibility of her. The rage got her out of the allied camp, leaving lives lost and a lot of buildings and property destroyed. Going back to the Empire at full force, Yuriko smashed through the defenses of the Empire to finally get Shimada, and momentarily killed him.

Then as Izumi was set free, she decides to do the unthinkable: Kill Yuriko to be the only Psion standing. Both in rage, they fought each other, with Yuriko disgusted of how Izumi manipulated her. Izumi and Yuriko were practically sisters… but the betrayal happened from the beginning. Izumi lost, and Yuriko somehow had a hint of regret killing the sister. Then… Yuriko escaped, leaving behind a facility she destroyed and was then remaining hidden.

Janeth was sipping her tea and looked at Yuriko at the other chair. "What made you teleport to another dimension?"

Yuriko sighed, putting her cup of tea on the office desk. "Fierce amounts of telekinetic energy and its mixture with the space-time thread. It didn't tear the world apart as I discovered, and the world I was once from is better off without me. I awoke into another world, this one…"

"And… Yeah." Janeth replied to interrupt Yuriko. "Your history here was known from another dimension. You sent a strong wave in this galaxy alone that this planet shouldn't be given a bad time. Or else… You could be the one to bring the hammer on invaders."

"You patronize me too much," said Yuriko who had a serious emotion on her face while looking away with a snort. "And now you need a deterrent against an all-seeing group out there you don't even know exists."

"They're quite the group in this Existence… You can't underestimate them. My friend… claims that they're not to be meddled with." Janeth puts her elbows on the chair's rest to relax a little. "Which is why I'm here. Awkward as it is… Yuriko Omega, I'm going to have this done in exchange of something from me. As ethics would still be applied-"

"Wait." Yuriko said and Janeth stopped talking to listen. "Are you sure you're expecting me to listen to you? They influence actions from afar. They're all-seeing, so they know much about me, if I haven't been on-guard."

Janeth softly groaned. "Can we change the subject?"

Yuriko glared at Janeth. "I can see what's in your mind, Janeth. You cannot fool me on how you feel about all this."

And as Yuriko stood up, her chair was suddenly thrown to the side by a strong force, hitting a wall. The table was thrown to the other direction hitting a few vases and a wall. She opened her eyes using her psionic ability. Janeth was pushed back from her chair, forcing her back on the floor as Yuriko walked to Janeth. The other tried to move from the floor, but Janeth was being restrained by the telekinetic force holding her down.

Then Janeth looked at Yuriko. "I came here… alone… knowing you can be the one."

Yuriko at this time was patient even when she was on high guard against Janeth when she replied. "There are more enemies to be seen… not just this all-seeing group. You want me to come with you to claim the Existence as our prize."

"…only as you want to." Janeth said in reply as she was calming Yuriko down. "Nothing restrained you in your old world and in this one. You controlled the economics and population in this world and that's admirable. But a strong deterrent can be a great defense against the Existence's best threats against us."

This made Yuriko interested and she half-smiled and dropped it to a serious emotion again. "I suppose you'll need a strong ally to fight alongside you. You lost your place in your old Inter-dimensional fighting force. Now you need a serious blow to deal to someone or many."

"I'm trying to build myself back up," Janeth replied. "Please… I'd want… No… I'd wish you would consider. I got resources to spare to build things up."

And Yuriko chuckles just before she stopped holding Janeth down with telekinetic energy, stepping away from Janeth. Seeing Janeth sit and move to get on her feet, Yuriko looked away to turn towards the big window. She looked at it for a while. "You have quite a list of enemies in your mind."

"While the all-seeing group remains neutral and is yet to be a threat, we got a lot of enemies who are more of it. I was an admiral while I was in Flight-Dagger. I haven't lost my touch. I hope you didn't lose yours." Janeth said with a small smirk formed from her face. "So… You in?"

Yuriko then looked and turned to Janeth. "You should know based on my story… You're giving me quite the opportunity to grow. How do you know I will not turn on you?"

"I'll deal with it when the time arrives, Yuriko. I only know I need you as much as you need to rain fire on places." As Janeth said it, she saw something happen. Yuriko briefly looked at the office table at the side of the room suddenly break its legs now hovering, before the legs exploded to splinters. None of the splinters hurt either of them.

Yuriko then looked back at Janeth. "You'll see more from me than just breaking tables. I do things at ease. Are you fine with me growing as I crush your enemies?"

"I'll get you set up on another planet for that. Soon, you won't just be taking down my enemies, but yours in particular. You'll gain reputation as much as I will, and that's why. I got a feeling we'll be working together for a while with what's ahead of us." Janeth was wise to keep things in perspective.

Then Yuriko smirked as she spoke through telepathy. " _You have quite the arsenal. There's no need to worry. I like the uniqueness you have, and it's something I shall respect. You have a lot of deals, and those in your mind are tempting._ "

Janeth briefly looked away then back at Yuriko. "We'll make it formal when we're out there. So… I guess I'll make a call on the preparations for transporting everything?"

"Of course," replied Yuriko. Predicting Janeth would leave the room, she also sees Janeth open some sort of gate, called a 'rift' as Janeth would put it to a term. The rift was human-sized and easy to walk into. But just before Janeth would walk in… "Janeth," she called. "This game you're playing… You've won and lost your hands at this many times. Are you sure my help would make a difference?"

Janeth made a quick response. "Any type of difference big or small changes what's to come. I don't believe in a preset fate. We decide our own destiny and nothing else. That is NOT to be given another note to override it. That's what I've always lived up to from the beginning of my time as a dimension traveler. It's just our weakness we both have that makes us both aligned… we crave for power."

And Yuriko sees Janeth walk into the rift before the rift closes and seals itself, leaving her alone in the room.

It was just later on that Yuriko was at the roof of one of the palace buildings that she started to hover up. Her own psionic abilities, amplified throughout the years, was more than what was needed to bend her world into what it is… something balanced and given its way to prosper while it also knows limits. She hovers forward and over the palace just before she completely flies away…

At a more urban area of Osaka, Yuriko lands and her feet touches the roof of a 12-floor office building. A Russian Conscript and an Imperial Shinobi were forcing a Japanese man to run to walk. They then stopped in front of Yuriko just before the two soldiers forced the man to kneel.

"Leave us," Yuriko commanded. The Shinobi bowed and the Conscript nodded as both leave. She then looked at the in front of her, now in fear. With one blink, she slowly puts her telepathy and psionic brain waves to use. " _You have things I need. I have a journey ahead… and you'll be helping me plenty._ "

The man was in fear. He knew who she was… and even witnessed her from somewhere crushing tanks and cars like they were simple metal. The young woman's psionic ability granted her more and he was so afraid to be in front of her. But as the psionic waves were hitting him, he was slowly relaxing, and slowly forgetting his place in the world, now slowly being influenced by her.

Yuriko chuckled. "Have a lot of engineers ready. General… You know my requests aren't light for building an army and its arsenals. And this time… You will do as I command." She gently put her fingers onto his chin and raised his head up, now seeing him in a trance. "You have a new identity… as my property. Is that understood?"

"Yes… Mistress…" The man answered in a smile and got on his feet. "Glory to you, Mistress!"

Days later at a wide training ground for tanks, Yuriko was walking on the dirty soil while multiple tank units, Empire and Soviet-Origin alike are coming to her.

"Into the meat grinder," Yuriko muttered. She levitated off the ground and sensed a tank shell coming her way. Activating her psionic barrier, she quickly hovered forward towards her enemies. She then slammed psionic energy towards a tank, destroying its main turret and making it explode. Releasing a wave of energy, she makes some tanks turn into her allies and even began to attack her enemies.

Janeth was shocked of this when she was watching this from afar with her binoculars for a few minutes. Yuriko's agility and abilities had drastically improved over the years unlike what she had previously known of the girl from reports she pieced together. Indeed, Omega, who was termed from Yuriko Matsui, had grown into someone to be feared. After Yuriko was finished with all tanks destroyed around her training space, she looked directly at Janeth's binocular eyes, sensing her ally's presence.

This made Janeth lower her binoculars and gulped. "Thought I'd check on you." And she heard Yuriko chuckled in telepathy.

" _You didn't need to,_ " Yuriko replied. " _To gain power, we must build it. I'm simply showcasing my abilities and testing them. Though I know you'll push me to the limit. I will decide when to step up more. But for now… we're getting ready._ "

"Yeah. It's time." Janeth said this before she gives her first official request to her ally. "Mount up."


	2. The Plan of Deterrence

_**Janeth –**_ _Calling on Yuriko was a very risky move, but it was all worth it. I know there's a hint of compassion ever since her attitudes have changed. And she probably knows I was critical in observations. If she wanted me to actually die, she'd do it. Eventually doing the follow-up scan on her past, and another dimension DID show Yuriko Omega, as Yuriko Matsui back before she was dragged into the Omega Program. A powerful Psion… She's totally dangerous, but I didn't mind. I meant what I said before. I wanted her to grow more, and in ugly words, for my sake._

 _I need to be clear on my brief past… well longer if I put it. Well… I used to be a Magical Girl, but fringed as a Magical Girl who usually strays to do as she pleases. That's right… I used to be a bad girl. But I learned a lot of things since then, and I'm changed now. I'm a dimension traveler but I wasn't alone. I made friends, and was on the war path against another dimension traveler, and her name's Sayaka. I couldn't count how many times either of us won or lost against the other. All I know is… She plays bright and fair… and I try every opportunity I got. The war ended the moment I made a mistake and killed off her home planet in different planets. And when I found those responsible for controlling me, I found out they called themselves 'The Fates.' That wasn't to be. Sayaka was right. The fate of Existence wasn't based on a cult or a group of people. And these fakes were my enemies. I didn't involve Sayaka any further, and we separated._

 _It took a long while but I was able to fight and crush the Fates myself. I even had two daughters… Sachio Ferrano-Ketchum and Sasha Ling-Ferrano. After the three of us defeated the last Fate… I was on my way to Death. My life expired, and I turned into a Witch soon after. My two daughters did me justice, and it took Sasha's life with it. During their chase of Cordelia, my witch form, Sasha died. It was only Sachio who was left after a long battle as I perished with a hostile Cordelia. Then… The Primordial Goddess, Goddess Chiaka, and the Law Of Cycles Madokami revealed to me while I was in spiritual form: They had something planned if ever I DID die. The Eternal Dove, a holy object placed when I turned into a Magical Girl, was the thing that kept me alive… something that prevented me to turn into a ghost, and doomed to walk Existence in the void. Creepy, huh? But at least after my death, some nightmares would be erased. I was no longer burdened with the responsibility of the Magical Girl in battling 'witches'… and I was resurrected as a Variable Magic Fighter or as others could tell, an Archangel of sorts… someone who knows and applies different types of magic and scientific methods against their enemies. I can still access my pocket dimensions too, which is good. From then on, I was able to live on, having a new aim in my life…_

 _I was part of the Flight-Dagger Corporation and I returned after my supposed 'Resurrection'. The Corporation was strictly doing business with different sectors in Existence in exchange for our services. The strict aim I applied into the Corporation when I founded it was that it would spearhead its campaign against tyranny, oppression, and just lately, against the Shadows that lurk in Existence._

 _Things turned sour a little later on. There were policies from Flight-Dagger I didn't follow a year or so after I came back… One of the policies that in bargaining against a hostile party for amnesty from crimes requires I give up subordinates either to be subjected to a sector's law, or to die in battle if need be. But… I didn't follow the policy. I saved a whole ship crew out in space about to die. And I thought I sacrificed myself there that day… My daughter saved me, it seems. After that, Flight-Dagger's Board of Directors in Administration of Military decided to burn me out and I lost my position completely, stripping me of my rank and giving me my last paycheck. However… I was still allowed to get some side dish jobs for the corporation._

 _But I don't believe the corporation with once the aim in goodness to remain the same. I was on my own either way. Former Admiral, huh? So that's what it feels… Good thing I still have resources to fight against the Shadows. I just have to be careful. I got a bunch of enemies gunning for me too. And without Flight-Dagger's resources, it was like I was stripped bare with no protection._

 _Then I thought of one thing next: Deterrence. What was the very thing that could protect my reputation? It wasn't just my powers for rifting, and that's for sure. I was suspecting Flight-Dagger was hiring psions of their own. So I needed to get my own… and that's when I searched and found the perfect person for the job: Yuriko Omega._


End file.
